


The BWL’s sister

by Beatlemania99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Holly Lily Potter is the younger twin sister of Hadrian James Potter, the Boy-who-lived, thus she is instantly neglected because of him, follow Holly as she befriends Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Fred Weasley, they do a few years at Hogwarts but when it becomes too much for Holly she lives in the muggle world with her friends who refuse to leave her side.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought that my family — The Potters — were one big happy family, but they were wrong, very wrong, there's Lily Potter Nee Evans, my Mum and James Potter, my Dad, and lets not forget Hadrian James Potter, my older twin brother, then finally there's me — the Neglected one — Holly Lily Potter, everything changed on October 31, 1981, it was Halloween, I remember that night very clearly even though I was only 15 months old at the time, we were attacked by an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort, Mum and Dad had been knocked unconscious, Harry and I survived the attack too.

Everyone thought that Harry was the hero — The Boy-who-lived — that's what they call him, life went down hill for me after that, by the time I was 5, I had shown bouts of accidental magic but my parents sent me too Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they hate me for having magic, soon everyone forgot about me, i have had no visitors apart from my godfather, Sirius Black.

I'm 11 now, no birthday presents from anyone apart from my godfather, my Hogwarts letter arrived on my birthday, I fled to the Leaky Cauldron immediately so I could access Diagon Alley, I walked down the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron pub, “Hi Holly” Tom, the landlord, said, “hi Tom” I said politely, I got into Diagon Alley via the back wall, the first stop was Gringotts, I entered the bank, I knew that it was run by goblins, so I remembered the etiquette that Sirius taught me over the years.

“Greetings Master Teller, I wish to speak to the Potter Family account manager” I said, “name?” the goblin asked, “Holly Potter” I said, I hated being a Potter, they practically neglected me in favour of my twin and sent me to an abusive household, the goblin summoned another goblin who looked younger than the one I’d spoken to, I recognised him as Griphook, one of the Potter Family account managers, they have another one called Sharptooth for Harry.

“What can I for you Miss Potter?” Griphook asked, “i would like to legally change my name to Holly Lily Black, so it appears on the Hogwarts register, and I'd like to remove my trust Vault money into another vault under the name of Holly Black along with my share of the Potter Family Vault contents then I want to cut off all family ties to Lily, James and Harry Potter” I said, Griphook nodded

Ten minutes later it was done, Griphook took me to my new vault after having my new key made, I withdrew roughly 200 Galleons, that should be enough for my school supplies, I went to Flourish & Blotts, I saw my godbrother Neville Longbottom talking to a pair of redheaded siblings, a blonde haired girl and a brown bushy haired girl, “Neville Longbottom, godbrother of mine” I said approaching him.

“Holly Potter, godsister of mine” Neville said embracing me, I returned the hug, “actually it's Holly Black, I haven't been a Potter in 6 years” I said pulling back, “isn’t your brother Harry?” the redheaded girl asked, “unfortunately yes, he's my twin brother but my parents neglected me in favour of him and they shipped me off to the Dursleys who have abused me for the past 6 years” I explained.

“So that's why I haven't seen you there, I always asked about you, but they acted as if you don't exist” the redheaded girl said, “to them I don't” I replied, “anyway, enough of the melancholy stuff, Neville, introduce me to your friends” I added, “oh, my sincere apologies for my lack of manners, this is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, guys, this is my godsister, Holly Black” Neville said, I smiled as he used my new last name, I shook hands with the quartet.

The six of us bought our books together, along with our robes, trunks and other equipment, we got a few extra books than what was required but extra studying doesn't hurt, I went back to Gringotts to cheek to see if there was any Black family Properties that are relatively unknown, there was Black Manor in Leeds, England, I gave the Floo address to Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ron and Ginny, before going our separate ways, I also got a snow white owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium, I named her Hedwig.

I flooed to Black Manor as soon as I saw Harry, I unpacked in a spare room, I had also gotten a wand from Ollivanders, Oak wood, 12¾ inches, Unicorn tail hair core, it had an affinity for the light magic, I knew that since this is basically a Wizarding dwelling so the Ministry can't track my wand.

I cast protective charms on Hedwig to protect her from getting intercepted by people, I began a letter to Sirius;

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I went to Diagon Alley today, my first stop was Gringotts, Griphook legally changed my name to Holly Lily Black, a cousin of yours, and I created a new Vault under that name with my trust fund and my share of the Potter Family Vault in it before cutting family ties to the Potter Family._

_I met up with Neville and made friends with four soon-to-be Hogwarts students: Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the latter being muggleborn, not that I care about blood stature, I'm at Black Manor in Leeds, England, my friends will be stopping by frequently._

_This is my new owl Hedwig._

_I'll go to Hogwarts for a few years but if it gets unbearable with Harry's snobbish behaviour then I'll live in the muggle world, and I'm pretty sure that my friends will follow me._

_From Holly_

I sent the letter with Hedwig to wherever Sirius was, I received a reply almost immediately, which means he's nearby, he understood my reasons.

September 1st came soon enough, Sirius now lived in Black Manor too, and we had frequent visits from Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ron and Ginny, they'd come over this morning for breakfast, we congregated in my room talking about Hogwarts and what house we should go in, “Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff” Hermione suggested.

“My family has been in Gryffindor for centuries” Ron said, “and my gran expects me to be in Gryffindor” Neville said, “guys it doesn't matter what your families expect of you, the sorting hat takes your choice into account” Luna said, “i agree with Luna, we should make a name for ourselves, Lily and James will have a fit when they find out that I'm in Hogwarts, they thought I was a Squib” I said, “we should choose Ravenclaw” Ginny said we nodded in agreement and decided to avoid getting into Slytherin at all costs, especially Hermione.


	2. Chapter Two

“Guys, it's 10:45” Sirius called from downstairs, we knew what that meant, the Hogwarts Express will set off in 15 minutes, we dragged our trunks down the stairs, we were already in our first year robes, we all held our breath as Sirius apparated with us to Platform 9¾, King's Cross Station, London, “Good luck with your sorting, avoid Slytherin and Gryffindor” Sirius said as he hugged each of us in turn, he kissed Luna, Ginny, Hermione and I on the forehead, we didn't need to be told to avoid Slytherin and Gryffindor, we'd already planned to avoid those houses anyway.

We got on the train just as the whistle blew, we found an empty compartment, Ron and Ginny's older siblings Fred and Francesca, two 3rd year Ravenclaws, joined us, they were twins, identical twins at that, I'd met them a couple of days ago in Hogsmeade village.

The train set off, we told the elder Weasley twins that we plan on joining Ravenclaw, which made Fred and Francesca really happy that they'd have their youngest siblings and younger honourary siblings joining them, they got sweets from the trolley as Fred and Francesca told them about the different lessons and their opinions on the aforementioned lessons, “Snape teaches potions, he's a bit bias towards Slytherin, since he's head of Slytherin, but Gryffindor bear the brunt of his bitterness, he's a bit lenient with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff” Francesca told us, “it would be wise to study during free period, as for history of magic, learn from the ghost contingent because they make more sense than Cuthbert Binns” Fred suggested, we looked at each other and nodded.

Between the six of us first years, with the help of Fred and Francesca, we put together a list of useful source material, Fred offered to teach us Occlumency after we told him that we knew the basics of shielding our minds.

The red locomotive rolled into Hogsmeade Station, “shrink your trunks and keep them with you” Francesca advised, we nodded and did as she'd suggested, we exited the train, “alright, you six stick to the same boat, luckily it's no more than six to a boat” Fred told us, we nodded and piled into one boat, I could see Harry from here, the bright green eyes gave it away, Ginny clutched my hand and gave me a warning look which meant keep calm, the boats set off across the Black Lake, thank God that I didn't look like a Potter anymore, the Black family magic changed my appearance slightly so I had black hair and blue eyes rather than ginger hair and green eyes. 

We arrived at Hogwarts, it was a beautiful castle, especially at night, I couldn't wait to see the interior, Professor McGonagall was waiting for us, she told us about the houses and the point system for the benefit of muggleborns, but Hermione, who is a muggleborn witch, already new about Hogwarts thanks to her friendships with seven pure-bloods, and two half-bloods.

We followed the Gryffindor head of house into the Great Hall, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna and I stayed as close together as possible, we lined up at the front of the Great Hall, there was a three legged stool with an old battered hat sat upon it.

**Skip the song**

”Hannah Abbott” Professor McGonagall called, “good luck” I whispered softly to a blonde haired girl as she moved passed me, she sent a shy smile in my direction, she became a Hufflepuff.

“Holly Black” Professor McGonagall called, I walked forward, Griphook had done well, I knew that Lily and James were pale when they heard my name, I sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on my head, ‘ _I ask that you do not separate me from Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, regardless of where their families wanted them to be, oh and Ron and Ginny use the Prewett last name_ ’ I told the hat, ‘ _very well_ ’ the hat replied, “RAVENCLAW” the hat announced, I smiled, I stood up as McGonagall took the hat off my head.

“i thought Blacks were in Slytherin and they were evil” a student whispered, there was a collective gasp as my hair turned fiery red in anger, “Just because I'm a Black doesn't mean I'm evil, my cousin, Sirius Black/godfather, was a Gryffindor, he's an Auror and he was responsible for the incarnation of the LeStrange family, my other cousin, Andromeda Tonks Nee Black, while she was a Slytherin, she married a muggleborn and I believe she has a daughter here who's in Hufflepuff, the Black family Moto is Toujours pur which in English means Always Pure, some Blacks like my deranged cousin Bellatrix thought it meant Purity of blood, but it actually means Purity of heart, I was not born a Black but since I was neglected by my birth family who thought that I was nothing more than worthless Squib, I became a Black because the Black family magic accepted me” I said loudly, “so think before you speak, and if I hear any derogatory comments towards muggleborns or anyone who you think is inferior to you, I will call a blood feud backed by the Longbottom, Lovegood and Prewett families” I said before joining the Ravenclaw table as my hair turned black again.

 A girl leaned over from the Hufflepuff table, “I’m Nymphadora Tonks, I prefer Tonks but you'll get away with calling me Dora, I'm the daughter of Andromeda Tonks, thank you for sticking up for the family” she said, she had bubblegum pink hair at the minute, “no problem cousin, I'm Holly” I said shaking her outstretched hand.

We concentrated on the sorting ceremony, Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor this year, another girl, Millicent Bulstrode, became a Slytherin, I didn't pay any attention until my friend's name was called, “Hermione Granger” McGonagall called, I crossed my fingers in hope that she was in Ravenclaw, “RAVENCLAW” the hat said before it even touched her head, “Congrats Mione” I said as she said next to me.

Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan became Ravenclaws too, followed by Neville, which surprised many people, Luna followed him into the Ravens, a couple a minutes and a few names later, Ginny's name was called, “Ginny Prewett” McGonagall called with a look of confusion, there was a collective gasp at the Prewett name, it was a well known fact that Fabian and Gideon Prewett died as heroes, Ginny walked forward and became a Ravenclaw, immediately followed by Ron.

We ignored the sorting now that we were reunited with each other, “Fred, who's the redhead at the Gryffindor table glaring at Ron and Ginny?” Hermione asked, both sets of twins groaned, “it’s Percy the pompous prat, our third eldest brother, before him there was Bill and Charlie” Ginny said, “he’ll tell Mum that Ron and Ginny managed to change their names on the Hogwarts register” Francesca said, “we did it legally via Gringotts” Ron said, “we know that Ronnie but they don't” Luna said, “if you receive a howler then burn it before you open it” Neville suggested.

Dumbledore did a boring speech then the feast started, we helped ourselves to food, while talking about lessons and study plans, then it was time to follow Penelope Clearwater, the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, to the Ravenclaw tower, the six of us congregated in the Ravenclaw common room, “You should write to Sirius” Luna suggested, I nodded and grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and a quill and ink pot, and I began to compose a letter to Sirius;

_Dear Sirius,_

_It's Holly, I'm in Ravenclaw,  Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna are also in Ravenclaw, Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, I would have found it funny if he got into Slytherin, you should have seen Lilly and James's faces when my name was called, they went pale in fright, probably because they realised that I was not a Squib like they thought I was._

_Snape teaches Potions, but according to Fred and Francesca, Ron and Ginny's older siblings, he's bias towards Slytherin since he's head of Slytherin house, but he's lenient with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor bear the brunt of his bitterness._

_Do you think Lily and James will try to force me to go back to their family?_

_From Holly_

I sent it with Hedwig, after adding necessary protective charms to her, the six of us went up to our dorms, “good night girls” I said as I climbed into bed, “night Holly” they said in perfect unison, I smiled and went to sleep, waiting for my first day of lessons.


	3. Chapter Three

The following morning, I had been woken up by Hermione because Sirius replied to my letter, I picked it up and read it;

_Dear Holly & Friends,_

_Congratulations on your sorting, show them that not all Blacks are evil, I mean I went into Gryffindor — unfortunately — I was grateful for not being in Slytherin, but that was before Lily, James and I graduated from Hogwarts, I had no problems with them while we were students but when they neglect my goddaughter then I have problems with them._

_If they even attempt to force you to reconcile with them after 6 years years of neglect from them and 6 years of abuse from the Dursleys then threaten them by saying that you, as heir to the Blacks will disown James and Harry because Dorea Black, my Aunt, was James's mother — thus Harry's grandmother — if they continue to badger you into accepting the Potters, then threaten them with blood feud backed by the Longbottoms, Lovegoods and Prewett, Augusta Longbottom has your back as well._

_I think a trip needs to be made to Gringotts over the Christmas holidays, because I know that the Potters are descended from Gryffindor, but James never went to Gringotts as I know of, and Lily — through a long line of squibs — is descended from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, now in my mind, Harry does not deserve those titles, I'll speak to Griphook._

_Snape wrote to me as well, and he's royally pissed off at Lily and James for sending you to the Dursleys, especially when Lily knew of her sister's hostility towards magic, I told him not to palm off his hatred of James on you even though you're a Potter by birth, I told him to aim that towards Harry since he looks like a clone of James, where's as you look like a Black._

_With love, Padfoot_

I put it in my draw, I decided I'd reply later, since breakfast will be starting soon and I don't want to miss it, I got changed, the girls and I headed down to the common room in our Ravenclaw robes, we met up with Ron and Neville, I told them of Sirius's letter, “Gran sent my letter this morning, my gran is Lady Regent for The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, since my Dad is incarcerated in Saint Mungo's, she's strongly suggesting that she wants to  break the alliance with House Potter and pledge allegiance to House Black, she also wants me to take full lordship at Christmas” Neville said.

“I read the Letter that my Uncle Fabian left for me, he wanted me assume lordship of the Prewett family at 11 since he sensed that I'd do a better job than Mum ever would, I'll choose Ginny as the heir” Ron said, “you can come with me at Christmas then” I said.

“Anything from Mum and Dad Ron?” Ginny asked, “nothing from Mum yet, but Dad accepts that I'm a Ravenclaw and that we're Prewetts” Ron said.

The six of us were joined by Fred and Francesca on the way to the Great Hall, we sat at the Ravenclaw table just as breakfast started, I felt a probe against my Occlumency shield, my head snapped to teachers table as my hair turned red, James Potter was staring at me, the look in his eyes told me that he was using Legilimency on me, “Holly what's wrong?” Ginny asked, “James Potter is trying to use Legilimency on me, he's not very skilled at it but still.

I stood up, “Lord Potter, I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to use Legilimency on me as it is illegal to do so without my permission, thankfully my Occlumency shields are up, if you'd have successfully entered my mind then that would be mind rape” I said loudly, Professor Flitwick was furious, and Lily whacked James around the head with a piece of parchment, Professor Snape was smirking.

“My apologies Miss Black, I wasn't aware that I was doing it” James said, I rolled my eyes and sat down, “what a load of bull” Fred hissed angrily, “Legilimancy only works if you are concentrating” Francesca muttered,the flock of owls flew in to the Great Hall carrying the morning post, an owl carrying a red envelope headed towards our table, I could see Percy smirking, “uh oh” Ron muttered as the owl crash landed into the Ravenclaw table in front of Ron, Ron, Fred and Francesca shared a nervous look, Ginny sighed, “allow my to deal with it” Ginny said grabbing the red envelope, I noticed that she was careful not to touch the wax seal, she threw it up into the air and set it on fire, it burnt quickly and the ashes fell on to the table, I banished the ashes.

“No one wants to hear Mum screeching like a banshee” Ginny said, we chuckled, “too right sis” Ron said, Professor Flitwick handed out the schedules, “Miss Black, I would like to speak to you at the end of your last lesson today” Flitwick said, “of course Professor Flitwick, but I'd like Ron, Ginny, Fred, Francesca, Luna, Hermione and Neville to join us, they're the only ones I trust” I said, “that is acceptable” Flitwick said before moving on, “first lesson's Potions with Hufflepuff” Luna said, we decided to head to the dungeons.

Two Hufflepuffs were already there, I looked at the blonde girl, “hi, you're Hannah Abbott, right?” I asked, she smiled, “yes, this is my childhood friend Susan Bones” Hannah said, “i’m Holly Black, this is Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny” I said.


End file.
